1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED lamps and, more particularly, to an LED lamp which can be safely and conveniently manipulated during assembly or maintenance.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an LED lamp comprises a heat sink, a plurality of LED modules mounted on a first side of the heat sink and a cover covering the LED modules and the first side of the heat sink. A second side of the heat sink is bare; thus, workers may be scalded or scratched by the bare second side of the heat sink in assembly, disassembly or repair of the LED lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above-described problems.